A corresponding workpiece which is supplied via a pallet handling system and which is removed again after the machining is as a rule machined using cutting tools in the machining center. The automatic loading and unloading of the machining center with the pallet including the workpiece takes place from the front by the pallet handling system. For this purpose, the pallet handling system can move along the pallet stores associated with the machining center and can take corresponding pallets out of the pallet stores and supply them to the machining center. Conversely, pallets with machined workpieces can accordingly be removed from machining centers and can be supplied to a corresponding pallet position again. In addition, the workpiece can be placed on a corresponding setting up station or control station (SPC station).
The pallet handling system travels on a travel path which is arranged between the machining center and the pallet store. A safe manual loading of the machining center is hereby not possible since the corresponding operator would necessarily be standing in the protected zone of the pallet handling system and additionally on the travel path of the pallet handling system.